Cross The Line
by White Avalanche Ranger
Summary: MMPR Movie: What would happen if the Green Ranger was still active when Ivan attacked the Command Center? And its not Tommy.


_Author's Note: Growing up I use to wonder what would happen if there was another Ranger to fight Ivan Ooze when he entered the Command Center? And came up wiht a plot where the Green Ranger is still active I revistied that idea earlier this evening and this is what I came up with. _

**Cross The Line**

After dealing with the Rangers Ivan Ooze enters the Command Center by seeping through the door as ooze. The madman laughed as he walked into the Command Center.

"Hey pretty fancy smancy I guess if you invest your money well over 60 centuries you can get something pretty nice." he cracked.

At this time brave little Alpha did a karate chop on Ooze the villain belched and looked at the robot in annoyance.

"Uh oh." said Alpha as the villain ran a current through his circuitry overloading the little robot.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!"

"You havent changed Ooze your always picking on creatures smaller than yourself." Zordon rebuffed him.

"You robbed me of my pride and now it's time to pay the piper." Ivan said pulling out his flute.

Suddenly a teenage boy with brown hair jumped infront of him.

"Dont even think about it!" he said.

"Another one?! I thought there were only six of you!" Ooze said.

"Yeah well meet the seventh. I'm Kyle, the Green Ranger." he said.

Kyle took out his morpher and twisted the device around in his hands and showed it to Ivan. His eyes grew wide seeing the mythical device.

"Its Morphin' Time!" He yelled.

Bolts of lightning blast from the pillars around the Command Center and enter the morpher bringing it to full power as it cracked open.

"Dragonzord!!" he yelled.

A tremendous explosion erupted from the morpher forced the villain back as sparks flew shielding his eyes from the blast. When he lowered his arm he could see a spectaular greenish glow coming from the teen having morphed into the new Green Ranger.

"You ready for this Ivan?" he asked.

"I've waited 6000 years for this day and it'll take a lot more than the likes of you to defeat me." he said.

"We'll see about that!" Kyle yelled.

The Green Ranger charged Ooze. Ivan fired a blast of electrical energy from his flute. Kyle tumbled forward avoiding the blast unfurling himself at Ivan's feet and punched him but Ivan caught his fist before he could make contact and blasted him with his flute. The surge of lightning sent Kyle flying across the Command Center and crashing into Zordon's energy tube and hit the ground face first.

"Kyle!" Zordon yelled.

"Heh heh heh heh heh. I told you he was no match." said Ivan.

"Dont count me out just yet." he said getting to his feet.

"Your more resilent than I thought." Ivan said.

"You havent seen anything yet." Kyle told him.

The Green Ranger assumed a martial arts pose and barreled over the council with a flying kick to Ivan's chest and knocked him back against the opposing council.

"Why you little!" And fired another blast without finishing his sentence.

Kyle dodged the blast with a flip that destroyed a computer Kyle came at him with a spinning kick to Ivan's face the villain dodged it and spun around and punched Kyle as he came out of the kick knocking him to the ground. He picked Kyle up off the floor but the Green Ranger landed a few lightning fast punches to the head and chest forcing Ivan to let go of him. Ivan blasted him again and swept him across the floor landing headfirst into a computer sparks flew from the base he tried to pick himself up. Ivan entangled him in his lightning again and picked him up off the ground throwing him against the wall a shower of sparks rained down as he fell to the abyss below and grabbed the railing at the last minute and dangled off the edge with one hand around the bar. Ivan chuckled as he approached the Ranger looking to finish the job.

Two bolts of lightning struck him in the back he groaned in agony and turned to see Zordon as the aggressor.

"I wont let you continue with this!" he said.

"I see that you have some backbone after all." Ivan replied.

Zordon narrowed his gaze at Ivan electricity crackled through the neon pillars showing that he meant business giving Kyle the time he needs to climb back over the railing. Lightning flew from the pillars towards Ooze. Ivan smirked as he fired his own blast of lavender lightning from his flute. The power surged in from all 8 pillars but Ivan held his own without even breaking a sweat. Zordon focused his energy and the lightning became more rampant and attacked him on all sides in varying amounts of power but Ivan held them off with little effort. Kyle went for his Dragon Dagger and snuck up behind him. Ivan fired his lightning bolt at Zordon directly. Kyle yelled and slashed his shoulder with the dagger. Ivan cradled his shoulder and looked at the Green Ranger in fury.

"You!" he growled.

"Suprised to see me?" he quipped.

Ivan fired a blast from his flute Kyle put the dagger to his mouth and began playing the shield glowed green and deflected the lightning. Ivan increased the power and Kyle kept playing at first it seemed as though Kyle was winning but he could feel his power slowly draining as Ivan increased the amplitude.

"Feeling light headed?" quipped Ivan.

It was more than the shield could withstand and lifted Kyle into the air once again. Kyle writhed in agony as the power flowed through him dropping his Dragon Dagger. Zordon fired another energy blast at Ivan but he countered and fired another blast at Zordon. The arc of lightning missed and took out the left pillar opposite Zordon. He turned his attention back to Kyle and sent a full current through him knocking him out of Ranger form. Kyle dropped to the floor his morpher skidded across the floor smoldering. It wasnt long after that until he fell unconcious. When he awoke he found himself surrounded by the other Ranger.

"Kyle are you all right?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry guys I tried." he groaned.

"You need to save your strength." Rocky told him.

"His morpher's fried." Billy told them.

"I cant believe he did this." Aiesha said.

"Dont worry we're going to make him pay for everything he's done." he heard Tommy say.

"Oh no!" he heard Kim say and heard the other Rangers rush off.

"Zordon!" yelled Adam and Aiesha.

"What's happening to him?" he heard someone ask.

"He's outside of his time warp. He's dying he needs power." he heard Billy said.

Kyle tried his best to get up but couldnt.

"I'm sorry guys, I failed you." Kyle told them.

Kim turned her attention back to the Green Ranger and knelt down next to him.

"This isnt your fault. You did everything in your power to stop him, there was nothing any of us could do." she told him.

"Thanks." he said.

"You need to rest, you've done your part." she said.

"Ok." he said softly with most of his strength gone he couldnt talk above a whisper.

"We'll be over here if you need us." she said.

"All right." he nodded.

"We'll get you to a hospital in a bit all right?" she asked.

"Ok." he said softly.

Kimberly brushed her hand over his eyes so he can rest and went to rejoin the team.

_Author's Note: So what did you think? When I was growing up I use to pretend that the Green Ranger was still part of the team and I finally decided to make a fiction about it. I may make another story featuring him in the regular universe one day, I dont know I'll have to sleep on it. In the meantime I hope everyone enjoyed reding this story I'm not sure how many movieverse stories are out there is any. Let me know what you think of Kyle and what you think of the story. _

_Please review, _

_White Avalanche Ranger_


End file.
